Jogo Bonito
by berseker25
Summary: Seis Copas do Mundo. Seis retratos de uma relação.  Brasil e Argentina. Warning: yaoi, e alguns palavrões


Warnings: Alguns palavrões. E yaoi. Fora isso, nada.

8

8

8

8

8

**1930**

**8**

**8  
**

Tudo considerado, o primeiro jogo já podia ter dado uma idéia do que estava por vir.

Mas, como França mesmo disse muitos anos depois, tudo parecia tão relaxado, tão leve e solto e divertido, que ninguém sabia – ninguém poderia imaginar - que eles estavam fazendo história.

Argentina estava disposto a concordar.

Principalmente porque ele tinha ganhado de França por um a zero, e nem o fato de que Brasil tinha um sério déficit de atenção tinha atrapalhado. Ou isso ou ele era tonto mesmo, porque tinha encerrado o jogo seis minutos antes do tempo certo, e olhado com grande espanto pro meio mundo que estava gritando com ele, perguntando com toda inocência 'que foi que eu fiz?' e Argentina tinha gritado de volta 'uma puta confusão, foi isso que você fez', e porque tinham deixado aquele cara apitar, Argentina realmente nunca ia entender, mas e daí, ele tinha ganhado. Um pequeno detalhe cronológico não ia estragar seu humor.

Nem um detalhe geográfico. Mesmo que tivessem deixado Uruguai sediar o campeonato, sendo que Buenos Aires era mais limpa e mais bonita e mais agradável e basicamente superior em todos os aspectos à Montevidéu.

Mesmo que a maioria dos europeus tivesse recusado o convite por, segundo Brasil, não ter dinheiro para bancar a viagem, e por despeito em ver um sul-americano sediar a primeira Copa do Mundo, segundo todos os outros.

Mesmo que Uruguai estivesse sendo particularmente insuportável nesses últimos dias.

Argentina estava feliz.

Brasil também.

Nada de novo aí. Mas era interessante que, embora suas casas estivessem numa bela confusão (nada de novo aí também, infelizmente), Brasil sorrisse do mesmo jeito, e ainda se pendurasse no pescoço de Uruguai e apoiasse o queixo em seu ombro sem a menor cerimônia e, pensando bem, talvez Argentina devesse tomar providências. Ele não quer Brasil aproveitando esse momento para aumentar sua influência, que já é grande que chegue, e Argentina vai acabar chutando a bola na cabeça deles.

Mesmo assim, ele está de bom humor. Principalmente porque Brasil está com o jogo mais banal do mundo e não chega nem perto da final. Essa ocorre entre ele e Uruguai, os dois brigam até por causa da bola e Brasil está rindo e todo mundo está se divertindo – América e França e Miguel e até Manuel disfarça um pequeno sorriso, e Argentina acaba rindo e mesmo quando perde o jogo seu bom humor continua.

Bom, em termos. Ele pretende apedrejar o consulado uruguaio assim que chegar em casa, mas, pra todos os efeitos, está mostrando um impressionante espírito esportivo e, no todo, está orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Nada de novo aí também.

Brasil vai falar com ele no vestiário – falta de vergonha na cara, diz Argentina, e se ele estivesse se trocando? Mas Brasil dá de ombros e diz, bom, não está, está? E depois, você não tem nada que eu não tenha visto.

Argentina decide que não vai pensar nisso.

-Tá, diz ele -Nesse caso, o que você quer?

-Nada, responde Brasil alegremente – Vim ver como você está. Então, como se sente, depois de perder de quatro a dois?

-Alguém já te disse que você fala demais?

Brasil dá de ombros outra vez, e ele parece feliz demais pra quem perdeu na primeira rodada. Argentina lhe diz exatamente isso, e Brasil ergue uma sobrancelha:

-Depois eu é que falo demais.

-Eu só fiz uma colocação. Uma análise puramente técnica. O que houve? Você está doente? Ou foi só incompetência mesmo? Não que eu queira ofender, estou só compartilhando minha preocupação, porque é triste assistir a sua completa decadência-

-Certo. Se você faz mesmo questão de usar a boca, eu tenho uma idéia melhor do que fazer com ela.

Isso deixa Argentina desconcertado - pra dizer o mínimo.

Talvez seja importante o fato de que Brasil também parou, surpreso consigo mesmo, e está meio que considerando cuidadosamente o que acabou de dizer, um começo de sorriso nos lábios sendo que deveria estar chateado, mas Argentina decide não pensar nisso também.

Ele conclui, anos e anos depois, que se aquela distante primeira Copa ia dar o tom do que estava por vir, realmente. Nenhum deles tinha qualquer direito de ficar surpreso com tudo que aconteceu depois.

**8**

**8**

**1950**

**8**

**8  
**

Brasil oferece uma cerveja depois da partida.

Ele está sorrindo um sorriso que não tem calor nenhum, que não chega em seus olhos, mas se Argentina não fosse Argentina, se Uruguai não fosse Uruguai, se não se conhecessem bem demais, eles não teriam percebido. Então talvez esteja tudo bem.

Mas não está, os dois- os três, mas Brasil não está falando, está sorrindo e acenando com a cabeça e seus olhos escuros não tem brilho nenhum – sabem que não está. Mas ele oferece a cerveja, e Uruguai aceita porque não sabe o que seria pior, isso ou recusar, e Argentina aceita em parte porque está ali mesmo e tem uma viagem longa pra fazer e é bom comer qualquer coisa antes de sair, e em parte por curiosidade mórbida. Eles vão para a casa de Brasil e a casa é grande, uma varanda bem ampla, e uma churrasqueira e isso tem tudo pra dar certo, porque os três são experts em fazer churrasco, mas Brasil está muito calado e não está exatamente olhando nos olhos de ninguém, e Argentina e Uruguai estão discutindo sobre o melhor jeito de acender o carvão quando o brasileiro volta para a cozinha e os deixa falando sozinhos.

Uruguai olha para Argentina, preocupado, e Argentina dá de ombros, e então eles vão atrás, só para ver se Brasil pretende cortar os pulsos com a faca de cozinha.

Ele está lavando a louça. Uh, bom sinal. Por fim Uruguai se aproxima, e Brasil não se vira, continua lavando a droga da louça e Uruguai segura seu braço, seu ombro, um abraço delicado pelas costas:

-Se eu soubesse, ele murmura –Eu- teria deixado você ganhar.

O que provavelmente não é verdade, pensa Argentina, Uruguai não admite, mas é tão competitivo quanto eles, ou quase isso, mas mesmo assim. Brasil pára, a mão tremendo sobre a pia.

Argentina adivinha o que ele está pensando, e por um segundo ele tem certeza de que Brasil vai recuar o braço e acertar uma cotovelada violenta na barrica de Uruguai e que isso aqui vai terminar em sangue, e ele está se preparando para apartar a briga quando Brasil se vira bruscamente e Uruguai recua:

-Sinto muito, ele murmura, porque os olhos de Brasil estão escuros como nunca antes, e Brasil sai da cozinha num passo muito rápido, a boca apertada. Os dois escutam uma porta batendo.

-Sinto muito, Uruguai repete, desalentado, e Argentina dá de ombros e diz, esquece, é só um jogo, mas ele sabe que não é. Nunca é.

Ele pega uma cerveja e vai até o quarto.

A porta não está trancada. Brasil está deitado de costas, olhando o teto com todo o jeito de quem analisou friamente cada variável e concluiu que a vida não merece ser vivida, e Argentina franze a testa e acaba falando:

-Você vai ter que falar com ele, diz então –Essas coisas acontecem.

-Fecha a porta quando sair, diz Brasil, e a voz dele soa cuidadosamente neutra, e Argentina sabe que seja o que for que esteja se passando naquela cabeça oca, Brasil não quer dizer, é feio e amargo o bastante para que ele queira guardar para si.

De modo que ele coloca a cerveja sobre o criado-mudo, e fecha a porta quando sai.

**8**

**8**

**1970**

**8**

**8**

O tamanho da alegria de Brasil é uma coisa inexplicável.

Tudo anda estranho, ultimamente, não só o futebol. O mundo. Eles. Em mais de um sentido. E Brasil estava demorando a surtar, até que tinha se agüentado bem, mas, francamente. Argentina nunca o viu feliz desse jeito, e depois de trezentos anos ao lado desse sujeito, isso realmente é assustador.

Ou, pra ser mais exato, profundamente irritante.

Argentina agüenta nobremente porque, que seja, realmente, o jogo hoje foi bonito. E é por azar do destino que ele seja o infeliz mais próximo, e francamente, por que é que Brasil não está falando com as duas Itálias, ou com o México, que é o dono da casa e está aí pra isso mesmo, ou com uma parede, diabos, com qualquer um, realmente, tinha que ser ele?

Várias vezes ele fica a um passo de reclamar, mas Brasil se vira para ele com aquele sorriso fulgurante, os olhos iluminados, e ou ele vai ter um colapso nervoso ou um orgasmo espontâneo aqui, e

Argentina acaba deixando passar. Afinal de contas, alguém vai ter que prestar os primeiros socorros, quando Brasil desmaiar de felicidade.

E depois, realmente. O jogo foi bonito.

Não que ele pretenda dizer isso alto. Ou ficar feliz. Vai continuar exatamente onde está, sentado no camarote de onde assistiram a partida, braços cruzados e cara feia, ouvindo enquanto Brasil repassa pela décima quarta vez os melhores lances, porque ele tem todo o direito de ficar amuado, se quiser, e ninguém tem nada com isso, e ele ainda está tentando bloquear a voz de Brasil quando o brasileiro se inclina de repente, segura seu rosto com as duas mãos e beija sua boca.

Assim, do nada. A menos que tivesse avisado antes, e Argentina não tenha ouvido porque estava ocupado se concentrando no próprio mal-humor. Pode ser. Mas não dá pra pensar nisso agora porque Brasil ergue seu rosto – ele _sempre_ faz isso, erm, não que Argentina tenha base para detectar um padrão ou coisa assim, é só que, enfim, segura seu rosto, e seu cabelo, e por essas alturas Argentina já fechou os olhos, e afinal de contas, o jogo foi bonito, não foi? Merece uma comemoração.

Brasil o puxa para cima, sem parar de beijá-lo, morde seus lábios de leve, o canto de sua boca, puxa-o de pé e bate suas costas contra a parede (pra _quê_?, pensa Argentina, não estavam bem sentados?), mas agora ele está puxando Brasil um pouco mais perto e está enfiando os dedos no cabelo escuro e, bom.

Ele realmente espera que todo mundo já tenha ido embora.

E que seu chefe não venha procurar por ele aqui.

E que Brasil ainda tenha um resto de sanidade para esperar até chegarem no hotel porque, com a sorte que anda tendo, alguém vai bater uma foto e isso vai sair na primeira página dos jornais amanhã.

**8**

**8**

**1978**

**8**

**8  
**

Argentina não está com muita vontade de conversar. E sabe que, se alguém abrir a boca, isso vai acabar em briga.

Mesmo assim, quando Brasil inclina a cabeça e o mede de cima a baixo, e ele parece tão arrogante, o filho da mãe, uma segurança que não bate, não combina com ele, e Argentina ainda – ainda!- tem clareza o bastante para presumir que, se Brasil está assim, ele com certeza também não se parece consigo mesmo, e realmente preferia não saber disso, mas não é hora de pensar, de refletir, não é hora nem de comprar a provocação, é hora de jogar.

-Muito bem, diz Brasil, a voz arrastada –Vamos disputar a superioridade da pátria mãe.

-Vá se foder, diz Argentina, e ele ferve de raiva por um segundo porque, quem aquele cretino pensa que é? É como uma doença, ele pensa, como um monstro de um milhão de tentáculos contaminando tudo, envenenando tudo, e Brasil sabe disso porque está vivendo quase a mesma coisa, mas não é hora de pensar, não é hora de falar.

Brasil não chega à final dessa vez, e Argentina joga contra o Peru. No fim do jogo, depois de sua vitória, Brasil passa por ele, pára só o tempo de dizer:

-Meus parabéns. Quanto você pagou pela vitória?

E sai.

Simples assim.

Argentina o segue até o vestiário, e Brasil está muito calmamente abrindo o chuveiro, e Argentina o empurra contra a parede. Brasil escorrega e cai no chão e ergue o rosto, rindo e xingando ao mesmo tempo:

-Filho da mãe, está tentando me matar?

A água cai como uma cortina, escorre por seu rosto, sua boca, seu peito. Ele está nu e Argentina não, e isso também é uma novidade, pensa Argentina, e antes que Brasil faça menção de levantar Argentina segura seu cabelo, torce a mão, e Brasil pára de rir na mesma hora. Argentina puxa para frente, e Brasil perde o equilíbrio e segura suas pernas e existe um alarme disparando em sua cabeça, isso foi longe demais, isso foi longe demais, mas Argentina não consegue ouvir. Ele está ofegante, a vista nublada, e mesmo assim cada detalhe é nítido, o cabelo preto em sua mão, água escorrendo na pele morena cor de terra, não, chocolate, ou um pouco mais claro que isso, madeira, talvez, e cada gota parece um pequeno cristal, e ele ainda está torcendo a mão, e Brasil ergue os olhos, pretos, cor de café, e a voz dele estala no vestiário vazio:

-Me larga.

Argentina não reage, não consegue respirar. Ele não vê mais nada. A água espirrando nele também, na frente da camiseta, e Brasil de joelhos na sua frente:

-Argentina. Eu não vou falar de novo.

Argentina larga, ou sua mão abre sem seu controle, e ele quer recuar um passo, mas Brasil faz alguma coisa que ele não chega a entender, puxa ou empurra ou- alguma coisa, e de repente Argentina está de costas no chão. Dói, isso, e a água espirra em seus olhos, e Brasil está falando:

-Você devia agradecer por eu ser tão paciente – Argentina sente as mãos dele em sua cintura, no elástico do uniforme, puxando seu short- devia estar preocupado com isso, pensa, mas Brasil se inclina, e Argentina sente a língua dele na pele, geme sem querer, cobre a própria boca com a mão e morde pra não gritar.

A água ainda está correndo e a camiseta do uniforme está ensopada, grudando na pele, o short é uma mancha escura que Brasil joga longe no piso branco. Quando tudo acaba Brasil lava a boca, e Argentina olha o chuveiro e diz, sem pensar no que está falando, sem pensar em nada:

-Eu joguei bem.

-Que falta de respeito! - a voz de Brasil soa, ao mesmo tempo, irritada e divertida – Custa se concentrar um pouco? Espera só pra ver se eu vou fazer isso de novo.

Argentina teria rido, se pudesse. A água cai, e é bonito, o chuveiro aberto visto assim de baixo, e sua boca está tremendo, e ele segura Brasil pelo braço:

-Não. Eu não quis- eu só disse-

-Não peça desculpas, ou eu vou achar que estou alucinando.

Argentina morde a boca, e Brasil o ergue do chão, puxa-o para si, e Argentina de repente se vê sentado sob o jato do chuveiro, preso num abraço que é muito forte, que é a única coisa quente num mar de água gelada. Agora ele _está_ tremendo, o rosto apertado contra o ombro de Brasil, abraçando-o com toda força que consegue achar, sem lembrar de quando foi que decidiu erguer os braços:

-Eu joguei bem, ele repete, e é muito, muito importante dizer isso, e ele ouve e sente Brasil bufando de impaciência:

-Diga isso pro Peru, ele retruca, e depois faz um carinho em suas costas, por baixo da camiseta molhada, e diz - Jogou, sim, Argentina. Eu gostei de ver, você merecia ganhar. Mas se vier me empurrando de novo, você vai apanhar tanto que nunca mais vai esquecer.

-Hm, faz Argentina. Ele ainda não consegue firmar a voz, mas mesmo assim se obriga a dizer -Vou pagar pra ver.

Brasil ri. Argentina sente aquela risada como se fosse sua, e, a boca ainda apertada no ombro de Brasil, sentindo nos lábios o sabor da pele e da água.

**8**

**8**

**1982**

**8**

**8**

Certo, foi uma derrota estúpida. E inexplicável. E inesperada.

Mesmo assim, pensa Argentina, se Brasil vai ficar desse jeito a cada vez que sua seleção perde-

Mas não. Não todas as vezes. O problema é que Brasil é o mais tapado dos seres, e consegue passar meio século jogando normalmente, ganhando umas e perdendo outras, só pra de repente transformar uma partida num melodrama digno de qualquer novela.

Caso em questão: Brasil não consegue se levantar.

O estádio está vazio, as luzes estão apagadas, diabos, Argentina mesmo queria estar no hotel agora, mas Brasil está sentado no mesmo lugar, na mesma posição, e a cada vez que Argentina lhe pergunta se ele não pretende se mexer, Brasil apenas olha para ele, aéreo, como se as palavras não fizessem sentido.

Argentina está frustrado. Queria muito pensar que é porque esse ano é esse ano, porque essa merda dessa década não acaba, que, para Brasil, tudo se misturou numa panela só e transbordou agora, mas. Sempre tem um mas. E por mais que odeie admitir, a verdade é que ele não sabe. É bem o estilo de Brasil encarar todo o lixo político e econômico com um sorriso e uma risada um pouco histérica, e então quebrar em mil pedaços por uma derrota no futebol.

Que, Argentina concede, não deixou de ser estúpida. E inexplicável. E tudo o mais.

Por fim Argentina segura seu braço, força-o a se levantar:

-Olha, você pode entrar em depressão, se quiser, mas faça isso dentro do hotel.

Brasil não diz nada.

Argentina o leva até a porta e depois pensa, pro inferno. Se estava ali mesmo, podia ir até o fim. E pelo jeito vai mesmo ter que fazer seu vizinho comer alguma coisa, e tomar um banho - ou dar um banho nele, pensa Argentina, distraído, a idéia tem potencial, mas depois ele se sente um pouco culpado -e por isso ele entra no quarto. Brasil continua calado, em estado de choque, pensando em nada. Ou pensando demais.

Ele não sabe.

-As vezes a gente perde, diz Argentina –Acontece, você sabe disso.

Ou devia saber, a essas alturas.

Brasil não responde. Argentina tenta de todas as formas fazê-lo falar, e por fim desiste, abre uma cerveja no frigobar e está bebendo em silencio quando Brasil murmura:

-Eu s_ei_. É só que nada- as coisas não acontecem. Pra mim, eu digo. Sempre que eu penso...

Sua voz some, e ele não diz mais nada.

No dia seguinte, Argentina compra os jornais. Pára por um segundo ao ver a primeira página do jornal brasileiro, e por fim ele a joga no colo de Brasil:

-Pelo jeito, o seu povo ficou meio abalado.

Brasil franze as sobrancelhas. Ele abre a folha, contempla a imagem. Seu lábio treme.

Quando ele joga o jornal longe, Argentina senta-se ao seu lado e envolve seus ombros, enquanto Brasil se desmancha em soluços.

**8**

**8**

**1986**

**8**

**8**

Argentina acha que merece uma festa.

Ele está parado no campo vazio depois do jogo, e ele não devia estar aqui, tecnicamente, mas o som da vitória, da celebração e alegria de toda a sua gente, o som da festa que ele quer se dar – e merece, de verdade, hoje ele _merece_ – ressoa em sua cabeça, gritos estridentes e canções e aquela batida ritmada da torcida, e ele quase quer gritar também, sozinho no gramado, não que vá fazer isso, _claro,_ ele tem sua dignidade, mas quando ele dá por si está rindo alto, e está quase disposto a admitir que seus olhos estão ardendo um pouco, hoje a festa é sua, hoje a festa é sua.

O fato de que Brasil está sentado nas arquibancadas esperando, um ar de enfado estampado no rosto, braços cruzados no peito, basicamente agindo como um mártir, deixa tudo ainda mais doce.

-Me avisa quando terminar, grita ele de lá de cima – Porque nós estamos aqui há horas, eu estou com _fome_, e você podia muito bem admirar a si mesmo de algum restaurante.

-Eu não estou te segurando, grita Argentina de volta. E ele ainda está rindo, não dá pra evitar – Aliás, é por isso que você está assim? Não se preocupe, eu entendo que você me queira, mas agora eu tenho mais no que pensar.

Brasil se levanta, e Argentina morde a boca, sem conseguir desligar o sorriso, pensando vagamente que devia ter ficado quieto. Não consegue se preocupar, nem quando Brasil chega perto dele com um ar adocicado nos olhos escuros:

-Eu acho que não ouvi bem. O que _foi_ que você disse?

Argentina se adianta um passo, porque assim força Brasil a erguer o rosto para ele, e diz:

-Que essa sua admiração por mim não me surpreende em _nada_.

-Admiração, é? – Brasil segura seus ombros e ok, então, talvez chegar mais perto não tenha sido uma boa idéia, e Argentina sente o rosto começando a esquentar. Mesmo assim, ele fala:

-É claro. Porque nem você pode negar agora que eu sou o melhor do mundo-

-Claro que posso, diz Brasil. Ele desliza a mão por seu braço, segura seu pulso, quase distraído – O melhor do mundo sou eu, e você saberia, se conseguisse contar até três.

Argentina ri, uma risada alta que é quase um soluço, mas feliz, muito, muito feliz:

-Quem se importa? Eu ganhei, eu joguei melhor do que a Alemanha, do que a Inglaterra, e infinitamente melhor do que _você_, e até você vai admitir que hoje eu realmente mereço uma celebração-

-Ah, mas isso nunca esteve em discussão – Brasil ergue o rosto, sorrindo também, como Argentina sabia que estaria. E Brasil ergue seu braço então, e beija seu pulso devagar.

Argentina sente vontade de prender o fôlego, sente o coração acelerar- Brasil com certeza percebe, sente nos lábios cada batida, cada linha de sua pele, e Argentina acha que seus olhos vão se encher de água a qualquer momento e ele vai se desgraçar completamente, mas Brasil diz, a boca ainda tocando seu pulso:

-Mas não é razão pra me matar de fome. Então vamos sair daqui logo e comer uns tacos, e depois eu dou a sua celebração.

Argentina _sabe_ que seu rosto está vermelho. E que Brasil faz isso de propósito. Mas hoje, com a música de sua torcida ecoando em sua cabeça, com a vitória ainda pulsando nas veias e enchendo seu corpo até o último fio de cabelo, ele não se importa.

Eles comemoram, então. E a música da torcida, cantada por meio estádio, por todas as vozes de sua gente, ecoa dentro de Argentina o resto da noite.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Notas Esportivas:

-A maioria das informações veio daqui: net/dossies/historia-das-copas-do-mundo. E da wikipédia. Gracias por lerem o/


End file.
